Various types of containers are known that carry snacks and hold beverages. All too often, small children learning to feed themselves spill their cups and/or their snack containers resulting in making a mess of the snacks and/or drink onto the floor, themselves or other surfaces. Carrying various containers for a child's snacks and another for their drink can become quite cumbersome and undesirable to carry on the go. There is a need for the development of a spill proof container capable of simultaneously holding both a beverage and small items of food in a single container.